


Synthetic Harmony

by Frenziedgem1



Series: Vault 831 ~ August Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Spying, The Institute - Freeform, Undercover Names, covert mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: D6-99 is sent on a mission by The Institute, but wasn't expecting a new friend.





	Synthetic Harmony

Prologue: "D6-99 Activate. We have a new mission for you." The scientist's voice rang out the deep fog of the newly minted Courser Unit's mind. 

"D6-99 Active and awaiting orders." the synth responded as light filtered into is steel-gray eyes. The darkness faded and was replaced with the sight of his Creator, she was gazing at him softly, but her smile didn't reach her light-green eyes.

"Ma'am?" D6 inquired, eyes searching for the answer to her seeming coldness, but the Synth knew better than to boldly question an Institute Scientist.  
"Oh right..." a quiet murmur passed her lips as she remembered where she was. Clearing her throat she stood tall, having to slightly look up at the Courser. "D6-99, your mission is to gather information from a settlement, known as The Slog. You must gain this information without force. This is a covert mission. The Ghouls of The Slog must not learn of your connection to the Institute." the young scientist paused a moment as the Courser committed his orders to memory, then she continued, "To assure the missions success, you are to be given an undercover name." The green-eyed scientist then looked directly into the synths eyes, "D6, after you leave this lab and until given the code-word: Gale-force, you must respond 'only' to the name Marcus Frost." 

Her words were strong and it was obvious the orders had been completely given, D6 stood straight and gave a slight nod, "Understood Ma'am." was all he said before gathering his gear, he pulled his shades from his courser uniform and put them on, before heading to the relay chamber. "D6-99 Requesting Relay to the surface." he barely heard the computer voice confirm his request before he was enveloped by blue lightning. On the surface he headed to his shack near Goodnieghbor to change into his wastelander garb.

 

~One Month Later~

 

D6 was standing in a pool of water, next to him was a Ghoul Woman named Holly, to his surprise they had become fast friends. Unfortunately he didn't know how much longer this would last.  
Every week D6 would send a letter to The Institute via a runner, who posed as a trader, a woman who looked very much like his creator, but she wasn't. As D6 thought about what was to happen next he realized that he had stopped working, just when his partner began to speak to him.

"Marcus, Sweetie? Are you listening to me?" the scratchy voice filtering into his ears. "Yes Miss Holly. My apologies." he replied politely and smiled at her. Holly nodded then cleared her throat before continuing her explanation of how to harvest tarberries correctly from the pool.

D6 copied Holly's steps, almost perfectly, as they picked the tarberries together in a comfortable silence. Around noon Holly called for a break,  
"Come on Marcus, time for some food. What would you like me to make for our lunch today?" she asked as they reached the lockers, near the main house. She pulled out a towel and began drying her hands and feet, waiting for his response.

"Oh Miss Holly, ~" D6 began, his tone flirtatious, he grabbed his own towel and smiled at her, "Anything you make would be delicious ~" he finished drying off and adjusted his shades. Holly chuckled and tossed her towel at him, playfully, which he caught with little effort.

"Oh come now Marcus. You keep saying things like that and an old girl might fall for you. ~" she said shaking her head with a smile of her own. D6 tossed both towels back in the locker before turning and smirking at Holly.

"Perhaps that was the plan darlin' ~" they both laughed at that as Holly wrapped her arm around D6's waist, then both turned towards the main building and walked in.

"Alright kid. Now let's get some food." was all Holly said as the door to the building closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the August Fanfic Challenge 2017 (Day 2: Rare Pair) My apologies for the quality, I wrote this after work over a few days around 4 in the morning...


End file.
